An IP softphone includes a software package running on a Personal Computer (PC). An example of such an IP softphone is the Avaya IP Softphone™ manufactured by Avaya Inc. The software emulates a telephone and communicates signaling and voice information via an IP-network connection between the PC and a telecommunication switching system (also referred to as a Private Branch Exchange or PBX). This network connection is often the Internet or a Local Area Network or LAN. Audio information being received from the network is communicated with the user via a headset or handset by means of a sound card that interfaces the headset or handset to the PC. When a user speaks, the sound card converts the analog information to digital information that the software then transmits to a destination via the network. When a call is received via the network for the IP softphone, the software alerts the user via an internal or external speaker attached to the PC.
With reference to the Avaya IP Softphone™ display 100 of FIG. 1A, the user may answer the call by selecting the softphone software application (such as by clicking on the corresponding icon 104 of FIG. 1B) and selecting a button 108 labeled “answer”. Before and after the call is answered, the caller's name and number, if available, is depicted in display field 112. The user then conducts a conversation with the caller via either the handset or the headset. When the call is answered, the display changes automatically to the display 120 of FIG. 1D, which includes buttons for drop 124, hold 128, transfer 132, conference 136, and hangup 140. The call is terminated by the called user by selecting the hangup button 140. With reference to the Avaya IP Softphone™ display 150 of FIG. 1C, to place a call the user once again selects the software and selects a soft button 154 labeled “Number” and proceeds to dial the destination number using a keypad or a pre-stored list of telephone numbers. The number appears in the field 158. The keypad can be either a soft keypad or the PC's keyboard.
A common problem is that a user may be unable to answer an incoming Voice over IP or VoIP call when a password protected screen blanker is activated on the PC. As will be appreciated, a “screen blanker” or “screen saver” is a program that automatically blanks the screen of a computer (or blanks image data from the monitor) and/or displays a selected image or collection of images, such as a moving picture, (or changes the state of the screen) when the computer has not been used or has been idle for a selected period of time and the monitor remains activated. Screen savers can not only prolong the useful lives of certain types of monitors but also prevent secret information from being divulged to others by virtue of the information being continuously displayed even when the displayed information is not currently in use. When the user hears the IP softphone ringing, the user must unlock the screen blanker (typically by inputting a selected set or sequence of characters including or followed by a password) to access the PC, select the software application, and activate the soft button labeled “Answer”. Only after completing these time-consuming steps can the user pick up his handset or put on his headset and talk. Frequently, before the user has completed these steps, the call is transferred to coverage, such as a voice mail system, or the caller has concluded that the user is not present and terminated the call.
One solution is incorporated in the Clarisys i750 USB Internet Phone™. The solution has an On/Off Hook button built into the handset. When the user presses that button to go off-hook, the handset signals to the IP Softphone software via the USB port. A ringing call be answered even though the password protected screen blanker is activated. When the password protected screen blanker is engaged, this solution does not allow the user to read the calling party number before deciding whether to answer the call. This solution further requires custom hardware. The solution works only for voice calls and not for instant messaging calls.
Another solution is incorporated into Microsoft Netmeeting™. The software attempts to solve the problem by having an option referred to as “call, automatically accept calls.” Utilizing this option, the user need only start listening and talking to participate in the call. The disadvantage of this option is that a call is always answered whether or not the user is available or not. This can lead to a great deal of caller frustration, wasted time, and/or expense (due to toll charges) until the caller determines from the resulting silence that “nobody” has answered the call. This solution also prevents the call from going to coverage, thereby preventing some one else or a voice mail system from taking a message if the called party is not present.